familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oakdale, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 27378 |population_density_km2 = 965.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 2500.3 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 326 |elevation_ft = 1070 |latd= 44 |latm= 59 |lats= 14 |latNS=N |longd= 92 |longm= 57 |longs= 57 |longEW=W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55042, 55128 |area_code = 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-47680 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0654516 |website = City of Oakdale |footnotes = }} Oakdale is a city in Washington County, Minnesota, United States, is a suburb of Saint Paul and is on the eastern side of the Twin Cities Metropolitan area. The population was 27,378 at the 2010 census. Oakdale is the 32nd largest city in Minnesota, in terms of population. The city of Oakdale today is the result of a consolidation of Oakdale and Northdale Townships in the 1970s, and continued to annex land well into the 1990s. Oakdale lies entirely within the North St. Paul–Maplewood–Oakdale school district, but the city's students are split into two high schools. Tartan High School is located within the city's boundaries, and serves the southern half of Oakdale. The city's northern residents are served by North High School in North St. Paul. Imation World Headquarters is located in Oakdale. Nearby 3M Headquarters employs many residents of the city. Oakdale, Minnesota is currently the most populous of all municipalities that share the name Oakdale in the United States. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. Oakdale is bound between Minnesota State Highway 120 on its west, Washington County Road 13 on its east, Minnesota State Highway 36 on its north, and Interstate 94 on its south. Other main routes in the community include Interstate 694 and Minnesota State Highway 5. Oakdale designates Hadley Avenue North as its "signature street" since it is the primary street running the length of the city and serves as a replacement for what the city lacks in a downtown or main street. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} Population projections put Oakdale's population at 30,000 by the year 2030. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 27,378 people, 10,948 households, and 7,152 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 11,388 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 81.4% White, 6.0% African American, 0.4% Native American, 8.2% Asian, 1.2% from other races, and 2.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.3% of the population. There were 10,948 households of which 33.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.2% were married couples living together, 12.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.7% were non-families. 28.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age in the city was 37.9 years. 24.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26% were from 25 to 44; 29.2% were from 45 to 64; and 11.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.9% male and 52.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 26,653 people, 10,243 households, and 7,129 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,408.4 people per square mile (929.6/km²). There were 10,394 housing units at an average density of 939.2 per square mile (362.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 92.21% White, 2.29% African American, 0.36% Native American, 2.45% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.77% from other races, and 1.91% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.75% of the population. There were 10,243 households out of which 38.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.2% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.4% were non-families. 25.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.14. In the city the population was spread out with 29.0% under the age of 18, 7.2% from 18 to 24, 34.6% from 25 to 44, 20.7% from 45 to 64, and 8.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 93.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $56,299, and the median income for a family was $66,680. Males had a median income of $42,371 versus $32,343 for females. The per capita income for the city was $24,107. About 2.9% of families and 3.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.1% of those under age 18 and 3.9% of those age 65 or over. Superfund Site and Environmental Damage The Oakdale Dump is listed as an Environmental Protection Agency Superfund site due to the contamination of residential drinking water wells with volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and heavy metals. After extensive cleanup, the area has been converted into a city park. References External links *Oakdale Dump EPA Factsheet *Aerial Map of Oakdale Dump Sites Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Washington County, Minnesota